Mixed feelings
by Plexi-Lexi
Summary: Haruhi is having some mixed feelings about the boys in the Host Club and one of the boys starts acting upon his feelings. Who's trying to ruin them? TamaHaru, lemon in later chapters
1. The beginning

**Author's Note**- Okay; I realize that there have already been some fanfics about Tamaki getting upset about Haruhi trying to stand up against boys, but I wanted to try something like that again just with a little more drama. Not exactly the same, just something like that. Let's try it out and see what happens… shall we?

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of the Ouran High School Host club characters.

Hr

Her face throbbed with pain as well as the rest of her body. Tears fled from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks as she ran aimlessly to somewhere that no one could find her. She didn't know where she was or where she was going, but she wanted to get away from everyone. As she ran, she heard footsteps coming closer.

Just to make things worse, _he_ had run after her. She tried to run faster but he continued to gain speed and came up closer to her.

"Go away!" She cried, turning any given corner to lose him. But he was still there, and finally, she felt a hand grab her small wrist and bring her motions to a halt. He had caught her.

Hr

Haruhi walked into the gymnasium and looked around at all of the smiling faces. For some reason, everyone was still in his or her regular-day clothes.

"What's going on?" She asked to a girl next to her. The girl then turned to Haruhi, smiled, and said, "The teacher said we're going to try something new. I think he said relaxation exercises. You should sit near us," she said with her friends nodding behind her.

_Oh yeah- to them I'm a boy_

"That sounds good," she looked around for Hikaru and Kaoru as the girls before her giggled with excitement. "Let me just check in with the other Host Club members."

_Relaxation exercises? I've never done anything like that before._

Her thoughts were then quickly interrupted by two boys calling her name, in unison, and leading her to an unoccupied part of the gym.

"Haruhiii," They sang. Hikaru then sat down on a blue mat on the floor. "Let's all lay here."

Haruhi sighed, and then sat down. "Very well… what are we doing anyways?"

"Just listen to the teacher and rest. Hikaru usually falls asleep whenever we do this in gym." Kaoru said, making himself comfortable.

_This'll be interesting… at least this is better than working; I need a break._

As everyone began to take their places, the lights went off and Haruhi began to close her eyes as she laid down. Everything was silent, and then she began to hear soft, soothing music. A voice then came on the loud speaker.

"Okay, everyone. Listen to my voice and just try to relax, okay? All right, let's begin." The teacher spoke kindly and softly. "First I want you to take a deep breath in… and now let it out slowly, relieving yourself of all stress… good. Now, as you take this next breath in and out, I want you to forget all the things you have to do today and focus on relaxing."

Haruhi did exactly as instructed, and found herself dozing off. The words she heard created pictures in her mind.

"I want you to imagine yourself at the top of an elegant staircase. At the bottom of this ten-step staircase, there is a door. I'm going to count down from ten and each number I count, take a step, mentally, and relax even further."

Haruhi looked down and saw a beautiful gown around her. She looked back and saw long, brown hair and ran a finger through it. She became completely wrapped inside of the images forming in her mind.

"Ten… take that first step down."

As she took her first step, she looked around and saw many people surrounding the bottom of the stairs all dressed in English gowns and suits.

"Nine… take your second step down, and relax again."

The next step she took triggered ballroom music to play all around. She then took her gloved hands and grabbed either side of the train of her dress.

"Eight…"

With her third step, Hani-senpai came up to her and spoke excitedly, "Haru-chan! Are you going to have some cake? There's a surprise at the other side of that door!"

"Seven…"

The next step placed her in front of Mori-senpai who merely said, "Ah," as an add-on to what Hani-senpai had said.

"Six…"

She then saw Kyouya who was busy writing down the expenses that will be added on to Haruhi's debt. "Lovely party, isn't it?" He said, pushing up his glasses.

"Five…"

Kaoru then handed her a rose, linked arms with her, and stepped with her to the next step. "Have fun, tonight." He said, smiling.

"Four…"

Hikaru then replaced his brother at the next step. "You're almost there," he then led her to the next step.

"Three…"

Her father greeted her at the next step. "I'm so proud of you, Haru-chan," and hugged her. He then let her go as she began to take the next step.

"Two…"

Everyone began to disappear, but the relaxing music continued to play. She looked around and everyone was gone.

"One… you are now completely relaxed."

Her gown disappeared and she had one of her school's blue uniforms for boys. Her hair was short again and she began to reach for the door.

"As you begin to open the door, imagine yourself being in any place you like that will keep you relaxed. Look around and explore in this place."

Haruhi began to open the doors and look inside. It was a beautiful bedroom that was lit by a small table lamp and the moonlight that shined through the windows. When she looked to the bed on her left, she saw a figure there that she couldn't quite recognize. She shut the doors and began to walk slowly towards the figure to see who it was. The figure then turned around and she raised an eyebrow at the sight of the person.

"Good evening, Haruhi." He said in a sensual kind of voice. He reached out to her and began to walk towards her.

"Senpai… what are you doing here?" She asked, her question being muffled by his hug.

"Please- Call me Tamaki. And I was waiting for you," He said, backing up for her to look at him. Haruhi looked up felt warm hands cup the spaces between her ear and neck along her jaw lines.

"Just relax, Haruhi…"As he leaned in closer to her, her eyes fluttered shut and their lips met, delicately. She almost completely left the gymnasium, but heard some of the words that the teacher spoke.

Tamaki turned them both around and laid Haruhi down gently on the bed behind her. Why was she here with Tamaki, and especially in this kind of situation? Though he held her every chance he could, she found him to live a life of chastity and innocence none-the-less.

"Take a deep breath…" he said, feeling her muscles tense.

"Uh, Senp- I mean, Tamaki… I'm not so"- He touched lips with her and she felt a small breeze at the top of her collar bone. When she snuck a peek at the cause of this, she saw him slowly unbuttoning the buttons of her shirt. Her eyes widened and she quickly broke away from his kiss.

"Tamaki- I don't think we should be doing this." Her feelings were completely confused. Though she felt, even for Tamaki, this was extremely wrong, she was finding herself enjoying it a little bit more each thing he did. Haruhi was completely embarrassed thinking of what might happen next, and yet she didn't want to wait to find out.

"Trust me, Haruhi…" He said, caressing the side of her face with his hand. He then moved back down to the buttons. Haruhi shut her eyes, tight, as she tried to think of something else to get herself out of this awkward – yet exciting – situation.

As he continued to open the top of her white shirt, he spoke between kisses he left on her neck.

"I'm going to count down from ten again, and when I get to one, I want you to open your eyes, Haruhi."

He began at the corner of her mouth, and whispered into her ear, "ten…"

His lips then traveled down to her neck where he held both of her wrists and moved them from her body to either side of her. "Nine…" Haruhi blushed fiercely and exhaled sharply through her nose.

Tamaki then moved to her small collarbone and kissed it softly. "Eight…" Haruhi wanted to look where he was heading, but her over-all chastity and naivety held her back.

She then felt a kiss on her chest between her small breasts. "Seven…" She shut her legs and quivered as he began to raise her shirt, exposing her flat stomach.

He kissed just below her bra and ran his fingers along her sides. "Six…"

Haruhi whimpered and clenched her fists. God, this was like torture! He moved down again, this time right above her navel, and kissed it, rubbing the small of her back. "Five…"

He snuck his fingers under the top of her pants and pulled them down to her knees. Next his fingers moved the elastic of her panties, and traced imaginary lines above it making her shiver. He left a tender kiss on top of those lines and breathed, "Four…"

She began to breathe quicker with anticipation, tightening her fists and loosening them unremittingly. Tamaki lifted her two, petite, peach-colored legs and kissed her upper thigh. "Three…"

He took one hand and lightly moved his hand over the smooth skin from her thigh to the corner of her underwear. Moving to the other thigh, he repeated this and then left it a kiss. "Two…"

He then positioned himself below her and left her a kiss on the center of her underwear.

"One… now open your eyes"-

Haruhi sat up abruptly and looked around, breathing heavily. She looked around the room at her classmates sitting up slowly, and then at the twins beside her, which did the same. Kaoru sat up and looked at the some-what distressed-looking Haruhi.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"She probably fell asleep, too. Did you have a nightmare?"

"Uh, no. I'm fine…" She let out a long sigh, wondering why she had imagined what she did.

_Why did I open the doors and see Tamaki-senpai there? And why… why did we…_

Her guilt and innocence made her blush and leave her thought incomplete. She thought that, maybe, it was better left unfinished. She then sat up, picked up her books, and began to walk out of the gym. She took deep breaths in order to restore her natural face color from the deep red it had become.

_How am I going to see him at the Host Club, now? Mother, please help me._

Hr

Hey, hey, hey! So, this is the beginning of my first, long story! Woohoo!

This actually really happened to me in school, except for the whole erotic dream-thing. And then I ended up eating some kid's cookie that I thought was my friend's, but that's another story. Next chapter on the way!!! O:


	2. Interruptions

Haruhi's hand twitched as she began to reach for the handle on the door to the music room. She hesitated, and then forced herself to open the door. She thought she would try to play it off 'cool' so no one could suspect anything.

"Haruhiii!" Her name flowed from the Lord's mouth like a song as she opened the door.

_Just don't think about it; just don't think about it…_ she chanted in her head as Tamaki, president of the Host Club, wrapped his arms around her small body.

"Haruhi! We're going to play kick-the-can again, today!" He began to lead her to the door as the other Host Club members followed.

"Um, senpai, I'm not feeling so well today. Maybe tomorrow," she said, trying not to look at his face.

-

Sometimes she would think about her fellow host club members in her free time. She thought about the twins and how close they were. She thought about Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai and how even though they were completely different, they were meant for each other. Haruhi also would think about Kyouya and how sinister he can really be even though he looks the exact opposite (cool and collected). And then there was Tamaki. Usually she would think about him as a rich idiot or a womanizer. But there were also some qualities and characteristics that she liked about him: He was kind, generous, self-sacrificing… not to mention handsome, but she never really thought of him as someone just to look at. He never really popped up into her mind as someone she could see herself with, so her dream was extremely out of the ordinary.

-

"If you're sure…" Tamaki replied with a sigh. Haruhi relaxed when Tamaki let go of her and began to walk with the other boys out into the courtyard. As they disappeared outside, Haruhi sat down, rested her head against the wall behind her, and closed her eyes. This was going to be a long day. She questioned whether or not she was alright mentally because of what she had thought about. Nothing like this had happened before, so why now? She then stared at the ceiling.

_There's no use in dwelling on something that won't happen again in my mind or in real life- why am I so worked up about it?_ She counseled herself. Her eyes then drifted over to a small black ball rolling underneath a table. As Haruhi sat up to get a better view, the ball began to roll again, this time to a wall on the far side of the room. She stood up and slowly began to follow the ball, and then it quickly rolled into a small hole in the wall.

"…That's odd," Haruhi mumbled to herself. She then began to hear footsteps outside of the room and crept over to the door to investigate. As she put an ear to the door, she heard the footsteps stop and then trail away.

This seemed a little too suspicious to be anything normal, even for Ouran High School, so she quietly opened the door and followed the footsteps. She continued to follow them at a safe distance, but then stopped as she heard some talking just around the corner. Haruhi knelt down and listened carefully.

"Moshi- Hai… Hai… eh, no, I couldn't get much. Gomen… NANI?" She heard a boy's whispering voice, but she couldn't tell who it was. "Fine… domo…" Suddenly, a head hit Haruhi's and she grabbed her head in pain.

"Atatataaaa"- The boy grimaced. She opened her eyes and saw him. She remembered seeing him before but she couldn't quite remember where.

"Ah, gomen," she apologized. He looked up at her, tucking away his cell phone.

"Fujioka-san?" He said, almost shocked. "What are you doing here?"

Her eyes widened and she choked up. What was she going to say?

"Eh, I dropped my contact lens! Yeah, that's it!" She laughed in the most obvious way possible and moved her hands on the floor as to find her lost contact lens.

"I'm sure…" He said, standing up.

_Oh God. Did he figure me out?_

"I lose my contacts all of the time." Haruhi sighed in relief and took his hand to get up. "Well, I have to go now. See you later!" He called out as he began to walk away.

What did the conversation he had on his cell phone mean? And what _was_ that black ball? Haruhi sighed at the list of questions she had still left to be answered and began to walk back to the music room. When she entered, she saw the rest of the club and their distressed president.

"HARUHIII!!!!" Tamaki cried, rushing towards her. "I was so worried that you had been kidnapped!"

"In the middle of school?" she then remembered whom she was talking to. "Gomen ne, I had to use the restroom," Haruhi lied. This seemed to be more popular (lying) as the day went on.

"Yeah, take it easy, Lord." Hikaru said.

Haruhi sat down on an available chair and scratched the back of her head. "Oh yeah, I also saw a black ball earlier. When I got close to it, though, it rolled away."

Kyouya stepped forward. "Where did it go to?"

"Over in that hole," Haruhi said, pointing to a hole in the wall.

"I've never seen that hole there before. Where does that lead to?" Kaoru asked.

"Into a hallway that leads to the janitor's office. It's hardly ever used." Kyouya explained. Haruhi then placed her fist in her palm. "So that's it…"

"Nani?"

"I saw a boy – I don't remember who – but he was there in that hallway talking on a cell phone."

"I see… well, if you see him again, point him out to us, okay?" Kyouya said and Tamaki nodded.

"Okay," she agreed and nodded as well.

* * *

_How did I get myself into this?_ Haruhi asked herself again and again as she was being led somewhere unknown.

"Are we there yet?" She asked, trying to look beneath the blindfold that covered her eyes.

"Almost… just a little bit further." Tamaki said, a giant grin on his face. "Okaaaay…. NOW!" He signaled for her to remove the blindfold. She took it off and looked around.

"The gazebo in the middle of the hedge-maze?" She asked disappointed. Tamaki nodded fiercely and sat down with a cheerful look on his face.

"Time for lunch!" He said, excited, pulling out his bento box. Haruhi walked over to it sluggishly and sat down next to him. "Here, Haruhi! Say 'Aaaah'," he offered to feed a roll to her.

"No thank you," She replied rather bluntly. "I'll feed myself."

Tamaki, content none-the-less, popped the roll into his mouth and smiled. "We should come here more often," he said, resting his chin in his palm.

"It _is _peaceful"- she then felt an electric shock in her heart. Her eyes widened and she blushed tremendously. She had just remembered what she had dreamt about the previous day.

"Haruhi," he smiled, still looking forward.

"H-h-hai?" She tried to create a smile. He looked over to her and noticed her color.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"U-uh, yeah, I'm fine," she said, trying not to make a scene.

"In that case… is it alright if I… kiss you?" He asked sweetly.

Haruhi felt as though her heart had exploded. Had she fallen asleep and dreamt this up like last time? She flicked her own hand and got a normal, awake, response. _What do I say!? No? Yes? Maybe later?_

"Ano… um… sure?" The words barely crept from her trembling lips. _EH! Did I just say YES!?_

Tamaki blushed a little, surprised that she had actually agreed for him to kiss her. He moved in closer and Haruhi's knees began to quiver. She feared her dream had actually come true! Suddenly, Tamaki stopped. Haruhi looked confused. He looked around and picked up a small, black ball.

"This fell on my head," he said as Haruhi took it from him.

"This is the same ball I saw yesterday," she replied, looking at it all around. She was somewhat relieved that their soon-to-be kiss had been interrupted.

"There it goes!" Haruhi exclaimed after the ball slipped out of her hand and rolled out of the maze. "Where did it come from… and why does it keep appearing?"

"Ah, Haruhi," Tamaki called. Right as she turned her head to look at him, her lips met his and her eyes grew large. She backed away and covered her mouth with her hand, shocked at what had just happened. Tamaki watched her face get red again and laughed.

"Well, I have to meet Kyouya at the library, so I'll see you later. Ja ne," He said, walked away from the gazebo and waving.

* * *

I have no other way to end this SOOOOO I'm ending it here. WOAH! What is this ball that keeps showing up? What is with Haruhi's dreams? What's going to happen with Tamaki? LETS FIND OUT!!!


	3. Getting Further

I almost teared up at all of the good reviews!!! ;o; thanks guys! This is my second story so I'm totally shocked at what people are saying!

Anyway, I'm soooooooooo sorry I couldn't update earlier- My computer is really messed up so my internet does not work at ALL!!!! I'll try to do my best from now on!

**Chapter 3**

As Haruhi walked through the doors of the Ouran High School, she sighed happily. Yesterday hadn't gone exactly like she had planned, but it wasn't so bad. She had never kissed a boy before, and it sent shivers up her spine when she thought about it. Walking towards her first class, she noticed the boy she had ran into in the hallway. She would've lost him if she went to go tell the other Host Club members so she decided to follow him now. Haruhi followed him up a flight of stairs and then to a room with closed doors. She quickly ran behind a corner, as to not get caught, and watched him knock three times slowly, and then twice quickly. The doors opened and he walked in, soon closing behind him. Haruhi ran to the door and put her ear to it, listening.

"This could possibly be the best evidence I've seen yet! No more lies, this is the complete truth!" She heard a male-sounding voice say and then laugh. "There will be nothing that they can say to nullify it. This is perfect! I knew this little ball would come in handy!"

Haruhi gasped, and the guy stopped talking. She then heard footsteps coming towards the door so she ran quickly around the corner again. The boy she had seen before stuck his head out to look around, then went back inside.

"Haru-chan? What are you doing here?" Hani-senpai asked cutely. Haruhi jumped at the surprise.

"Um, I just thought I had dropped 500 Yen, but I guess not," She chuckled blatantly but he was completely oblivious. He then took her by the hand and led her back to the music room.

As the doors opened, two pale hands rapidly reached out towards the brown-haired girl and pulled her in close- a little _too _close. She tried to push herself away but his grip was too strong. "Eh, senpai- can you loosen your grip a bit?"

Haruhi looked up and saw his melodramatic expression. "You were so late! I thought someone had kidnapped you!"

"This is what you thought last time, ne?" Hani-senpai asked.

The twins spoke up in unison: "Ara, Haru-chan was only 3 minutes late."

"GOMEN, DAUGHTER! GOMEN!" He whaled.

"What is he apologizing for again?" Haruhi asked, getting somewhat annoyed.

He slowly loosened his grip and then finally let go. Haruhi brushed herself off and then popped her head up. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention: I have to leave early today. My dad is going to work late so I need to go back to the house and clean."

Hikaru then leaned in towards Kaoru. "Ah, Kaoru, we could turn this into a fun game, now, couldn't we?"

"What a perfect idea, Hikaru." The two of them snickered as their club leader turned around anxiously. They then both put one arm around the other's shoulder and held the other arm up in the air as they announced in unison: "The 'who can get invited to Haruhi's house while her dad is away' game!"

Tamaki shivered at the thought. What he wouldn't give to just spend a night alone with Haruhi! It caused him to space out as his imagination ran wild. Kaoru turned to Hikaru. "Who knows what our lord is thinking- its almost kind of gross," he said, watching Tamaki sit in a daze, thinking of just being alone in the same room as Haruhi.

As Tamaki snapped back into reality, he looked around suspiciously and scuttled over to a desk. He then scribbled on a piece of paper for a bit and then sneakily handed it to Haruhi.

"Don't trust the twins… they are dumb." Haruhi read aloud and rolled her eyes. "I really don't want any distractions at all while I clean"- as she looked back at Tamaki, his eyes had grown big and puppy-like and, honestly, he looked pitiful. Haruhi sighed. "If you absolutely have to…" She was going to probably regret this, "You can come over to my house."

Tamaki leaped into the air in complete bliss.

"Jeez, 5 seconds into our new game and we've already lost," Hikaru turned to Kaoru.

"And it would've been so much fun to spend a night alone with our toy… come to think of it, this is the first game the lord has won against us," Kaoru replied. Tamaki glared at them and put out his hands towards the twins, crossing his forefingers in a 'T' shape as he peered over Haruhi's small shoulder.

-

Haruhi stretched her arms high over her head as she exited the third music room. She peered over at the handsome boy walking ecstatically beside her and sighed. What had she gotten herself into _this time?_ "Even though you are coming over, I have a lot of work to do, so you can't get in my way, okay?" She turned to him as he nodded his head vigorously.

As they walked towards the limo that Tamaki had insisted they take to her house, he thought about all of the cute things Dream-Haruhi would say.

_They walk into the house, cold from the snow outside. "Would you like some tea, Tama-chan?" Haruhi asks, smiling sweetly. "It will help you stay warm." He then walks towards her and wraps his arms around her. "As long as I'm with you, our bodies close, that's all I need to keep me warm."_

_She blushes and rests her head on his chest. "Oh, Tamaki-senpai…"_

Haruhi then snapped her fingers in front of his face and tapped him on the shoulder, interrupting his daydream. "Tamaki-senpai… Tamaki-senpai? Down to Earth," She said watching him slowly return. "We're at my house," she said, opening the limousine door and beginning to get out. He mirrored her movements and they both walked up the stairs and to her front door. It took her a moment, trying to unlock the door, as she attempted to balance books in one arm and her school bag in another. Tamaki then smoothly reached his arms around her and placed his hand on hers, assisting her on unlocking and opening the door. At first she thought to say thank you, but the moment she looked at him, her face became flushed and she walked through the door shyly.

"I'm gonna change my clothes now so just make yourself at home." She said, walking towards her bedroom.

Tamaki looked around for a moment, observing everything he possibly could.

Haruhi returned shortly after – wearing a bandana, a short yet baggy shirt and a pair of sweat pants that were rolled up to her knees and had a few paint splotches on them – and walked towards a closet in her hallway. "I have to clean the floors so can you go sit in the dining room please?"

"Do you need any help?" He asked politely.

"I'll be fine- you'll probably just get in the way." She said as Tamaki resorted to huddling in a corner [temporarily depressed at her statement. Haruhi smirked and rolled her eyes at the over-dramatic upperclassman as she took out a mop and bucket.

After a bit of mopping, Haruhi looked over at Tamaki who was sitting patiently at the table. "You know, you don't have to just sit there," She smiled. "Do you need a book to read or something?"

"It's okay. I'm fine," he replied, watching her continue to clean.

As she finished up, she sat down on the floor, her back against a counter, and sighed. _All done…_ She thought, relieved. She then looked up and saw Tamaki stand up and walk towards her. "Haruhi, where's the bathroom?" The moment he stepped onto the newly washed floor, his foot slid across the room and he fell right in front of Haruhi.

"Ow," He mumbled, then looked around to see what had happened. His hands were on either side of her hips and their legs were placed between each other's. He then looked up at Haruhi. Deep, blue eyes met sultry, dark brown. They sat there for a moment in a kind of shock, and then Haruhi quickly moved her face towards his and landed a peck on the boy's lips. His eyes grew large and she quickly withdrew, closing her eyes tight and flinching as if she had done something wrong. The both of them blushed and Tamaki chuckled as he placed a hand on her soft cheek. Haruhi opened her eyes only to see the king of the Host Club move forward to grace her lips with his once more. As they touched, Haruhi melted into his kiss.

Subconsciously, or so she thought, Haruhi put her hand on the back of his head, kissing him back, running her fingers through his light blond hair. His other hand then strayed to her back; fingers falling from her shoulder blades to the small of her back as he pulled her in closer.

"Haruhi… I…I…" Tamaki stuttered as he kissed her jaw line and moved to her neck. The hand that caressed her cheek soon slid down to her waist and Haruhi let out a shaky sigh as her eyes fluttered shut. She had gotten herself into _something_, all right. As he inched closer to her, his knee slid forward, suddenly greeting Haruhi's apex. Her eyes quickly opened and she realized this was getting serious. His hands moved up and down her body slowly as his lips danced across her skin. Her mind started to spin. What exactly was happening here? Suddenly she gasped as she felt Tamaki's knee push against her as he positioned himself to kiss her with more accessibility. With all of this she soon found herself shamelessly moving up and down against his knee. In just a few moments, Tamaki noticed this and slowly crept his hands up her shirt, testing her limits. His need for her began to rise. Right as he began to raise her shirt…

…The doorbell rang.

All movement ceased. The two of them stared at the door, waiting for the other to do something or say something. With another ring and a knock on the door, Haruhi began to stand up. "I… I had better get that," she said trying to eliminate the awkwardness of their situation. Tamaki sat there in space, reflecting on what had just happened. As Haruhi opened the door, she was greeting by the Hitachiin twins.

"Oh, hello Hikaru, Kaoru." Haruhi said pleasantly- well, as pleasantly as she possibly could at this moment.

"Haruhi- why is the lord sitting on the floor?" Hikaru asked as Kaoru walked in front of Tamaki.

"How could I know? Hehe…" Haruhi was terrible at lying. It was really against her conscience, but telling those two boys what had just happened would be so much more devastating than giving herself a mental lecture on how lying is wrong. Her plan, though, seemed to be failing. As she lied, the twins both turned their heads towards her devilishly.

"Do you hear that, Kaoru?"

"Yes I did, Hikaru… something happened- but what?" Kaoru replied. They both slid over to Haruhi, one at each side of her. "We'll find out…" They said in unison making Haruhi shiver. Could they really find out? Tamaki wouldn't tell them- right?

"Well would you look at the time," Haruhi shuffled over towards Tamaki, pulled his arm for him to stand up, and led the three boys towards the front door. "My dad'll be here any minute now so you guys should probably go now."

"But it's only three"- Tamaki argued.

"See you guys tomorrow. Bye!" Haruhi hurriedly pushed her fellow classmates out the door and shut it with a sigh. She stood there for a moment with her eyes shut.

"Never a boring day with them, that's for sure…"

* * *

WOW! As if that couldn't have taken me longer to write… It's a little bit shorter- I think?- than the others but HEY! ITS THERE! Things sure are heating up between Haruhi and Tamaki… but what's in store? A BABY?!?!? –totally kidding– More exciting things shall happen!! WOOT! 


	4. I want more

**Chapter 4**

Haruhi walked into school sick with regret and fear of being exposed. She swallowed heavily and opened the door of the third music room. Of course, Tamaki was busy with one of his customers – a beautiful brunette who was completely infatuated with the gorgeous boy before her – and yet as Haruhi entered the room, he stopped his flirting, whispered in his customer's ear and walked casually toward her. As he got closer, Haruhi looked down, hesitant to make eye contact, and blushed feverishly. "Senpai, I need to talk to you in private," she said beginning to walk away. He followed without thinking twice.

They walked into the hallway and then away from the door. Haruhi began her oration immediately. "I'm sorry about what happened at my house. Everything went way too fast and I didn't think about what I was doing. Things got totally out of hand and I just… I just"-

He bent over slightly and placed a slender finger over her rambling lips. "Don't worry about it. _Actually_, I was afraid you were going to scold me for being so forward."

She wasn't sure why, but whenever he talked to her, looked right into her eyes, touched her, it somehow soothed her. When his arms were around her, it was as if she could be vulnerable yet unharmed; one of the greatest feelings she'd ever experienced. It was also like a rush just to be near him. She could feed off his energy – though it was sometimes too much to deal with – and he could do the same with hers. Their compatibility was alarmingly obvious, though she had never noticed it before. And before she could soak in the moment, everything had already moved very fast, before she even had time to think! To think they had already kissed before Haruhi established that she was strangely attracted to him (but attracted none the less)! He _did_ make her crazy at times, but wasn't that what she loved about him? GASP! Had she fallen in love already? Was this actually love!?

Haruhi became dizzy from the wave of thoughts that emanated from her mind. She began to reach out her hand for him, but then stopped.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I don't want us to get accused of being gay- it might mess up the host club business."

Tamaki sighed angrily. "I don't want us to have to hide anything anymore"

"Don't be stupid. I'm not going to let you 'come out of the closet, so to speak, and ruin everything just for me. Remember: I still have a debt to pay off," Haruhi started to walk towards the music room.

"Then…" His voice made her pause. "Then let me take you out; let me be your boyfriend." Haruhi twitched and spun around.

"What?" She asked, hoping she had heard wrong for the sake of her mental well-being.

"I want to be your boyfriend," He said, curiously watching something dark move in the corner of his eye, but then brushing it off. "Will you go out with me? Secretly?" He ended, walking to her.

Haruhi couldn't stop her heart from racing. Out of sheer exhaustion she gave in but gathered some strength to compose a threat. She grabbed a hold of his tie and brought him in close. "Then not a peep out of you to _anyone_- not even Kyouya." (Though she suspected he would find out somehow- it was inevitable)

Tamaki then placed his lips on hers, but this time firmer, steamier, and managed to slip his tongue through her slightly parted lips. Once she began to react, he withdrew and spoke into her mouth. "Deal." And he stood up, fixed his tie, and walked casually back into the classroom.

Haruhi stood there in shock. He left her actually wanting more! It was good- TOO good! If only she could control time, she could have made it last longer. She craved for more. Maybe this whole 'going out' thing wouldn't be so bad after all.

EHHH!!! Please pardon the SUPER SHORT chapter but I just WANTED to get this out. No worries! I'll be getting the internet back soon so there'll be many more updates. –HUZZAH! –


	5. Lets try again

This you

"omg... could this... could this possibly be possible? DID LEXI REALLY JUST UPDATE THIS STORY!?!?!" drooledge "OMG! HOT NAUGHTY SEX FOR YOU TONIGHT!"

well thank you all for your patience. It's been really hard to write this mainly because I have shitloads of homework nowadays and I'm so distracted with my 2 other fics in process and my 3 mangas in process (I know; i need to work on doing one thing at once) WELL! WITHOUT FURTHER ADO! THE RIBBON HAS BEEN CUT AND CHAPTER 5 IS NOW OPENED TO THE PUBLIC! Enjoy! ;

WARNING: risky business happens in this chapter!!!

--------------

**Chapter 5**

Lying in bed, Haruhi rolled from side to side, itching with anticipation for the following morning. Since the moment Tamaki had asjed her out, she had felt a certain giddiness that she just couldn't seem to shake off. Naturally, she reflected on the dream she had had that day in gu, calass and it made her wonder if anything like that would actually happen now that they were going out. _I wonder if that would - oh my - do I WANT it to happen?_ Haruhi tossed and turned in her bed. She became fidgety and played with her hair with her restless fingers and constantly rubbed one smooth leg against the other in order to sooth her overall restiveness. She was truly mad over him, and she was finally beginning to notive it. But telling him might be foolish; how could she be sure the king of womanizing would actually fall for her? Yes, she'd tell him her feelings... but later... much later. Haruhi giggled into her pillow.

_I wish you were here, mother. Seeing your smile knowing that I'm in love... I wanted to see that._

-

It was finally saturday! Haruhi woke up lazily and slowly waslking into the kitchen to make herself something to eat. As she looked at the refridgerator, she noticed a small post-it note stuck to its handle. She slowly moved towards it as she began to read.

'Ohayo, Haru-chan! Going on a business trip- don't ask. That Tamaki boy called. Call my cell phone if you need anything! Love, Dad'

At first she questioned what type of trip he would take for being a cross-dresser, but then focused her attention to what he said about Tamaki. Tamaki had called her? When? Why hadn't she been awake? Oh God; What could her father have possibly said to him? She then raced to the phone and began to dial Tamaki's number.

As she waited for him to pick up, she paused and thought to herself: _Why am I being so dramatic about this?_

Everything then stopped. She closed her eyes in relief as he asked a calm "Hello?"

"Hi... eh... my dad said you called?"

"Yeah, I did." He chuckled. Haruhi actually had called him back! "I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere, like the movies or something, tomorrow."

Haruhi sighed happily. "Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"It doesn't really matter to me." He said indifferently. Was he always this cool in the morning? Maybe it was being at school that made him so hyper.

"Well... there was this one movie I wanted to see"-

"Great then let's go to the movies!" He cut her off excitedly. Okay... maybe not so cool.

"What time?" Haruhi asked, grabbing a pen and piece of paper.

"How about 9?"

EH! So late! What was he planning on doing with her so late at night?! Haruhi's eye twitched at the thought. Her voice began to shake as a result of her nervousness. "Ehm... okay, I guess that's fine with me."

"You can come to my house afterwards... my parents won't be home."

Haruhi's mind exploded. What did this mean? Was the day they made out really that moving that Tamaki wanted to make her his as soon as possible? She laughed nervously. _Oh God, what am I doing?_

"S-s-sure." She laughed again to try to distract herself from the awkwardness of their situation; well, atleast _she_ felt it was awkward.

"What's so funny?" He asked curiously. She tried to stifle her laughter

"N-nothing - giggle Nothing at all giggle, giggle"

"Well, then I'll pick you up at 8:45, okay?"

"Okay."

Haruhi was about to go to a late movie, go to a parentless house, and do whatever only god knows what there with Tamaki Suoh! She stood there in shock for a moment. Was this regret that she felt in her stomach? She wrapped her arms around her stomach and leaned against a wall. It was something... She then dismissed it and began to get ready. Though the date was around 10 hours away, she felt it would be best to get ready now.

Haruhi dressed in a blouse that gave the illusion that she had somewhat of a bust line, and worn out capri jeans - they were comfortable: thats all that really mattered. Haruhi tried to remember how the twin's maids did her hair for her and Kaoru's date the summer before, but she couldn't seem to remember, therefore she left it how it was.

She thought long and hard about what could possibly happen that night. If he asked her to, would she do something she might later regret? It also made her wonder about how much she liked him. Though her thoughts were wishy-washy, she concluded that love might be a little too strong of a word to describe what she was feeling.

Feelings... What _had_ Haruhi been feeling? She found herself constantly thinking about him. Anywhere she would go she wished he'd be there so she could run into him. She wished they wouldn't have to part after school and then wait until the next day to see each other. This wasn't love... was it?

She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes, and before she knew it, she had drifted off to sleep.

Her nap was interrupted by a loud ringing. She opened one eye and then the other and looked around as she yawned. As she peered at her clock she noticed it was already 8:30. She jumped up abruptly and then answered her still ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"HARUHI! DO YOU NEED ME TO CALL THE POLICE!? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?!?" A man yelled into her ear.

"...Tamaki?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Who is Tama- Is it that boy? Haruhi! If he comes near you I swear-"

"Oh, Dad, it's you. Don't worry about it."

"Where were you? I called 16 times!"

"Gomen ne... I was taking a nap. But I have to get up now anyways."

"...Why?"

_Shit!_

"I was going to go to the movies with one of my friends" She answered.

"...Who?" His tone of voice didn't change from stern and serious.

"tmk..." She mumbled. Though recently she had lied a lot, she wasn't planning on lying to her father.

"Who!?" He asked dramatically.

"...Tamaki..." His name crawled painfully out of her mouth.

"SO LATE!? CHILDREN ARE NOT TO GO OUT THAT LATE! NO! NOT A BOY AND A GIRL! NOT A BOY AND MY HARU-CHAN!"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"I don't trust him!" Her father cried.

"Then just trust me." Haruhi tried to convince him.

"...I...I can't say no to you..."

"Thank you! Well, I have to go so I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"sigh alright... BE HOME SOON!"

"Love you, bye!" Haruhi hung up. Maybe there was guilt from not asking her father before she said yes to Tamaki. Haruhi then began to feel exciting. Her blood began to heat up and she felt her adrenaline rush. She was ready for this date!

There was a knock on the door. Her nervousness suddenly rushed back to her with a powerful force. She walked towards the door and opened it. She looked up only to see her goregous date smiling down on her.

"Are you ready?" He asked slipping his hands in his pockets.

He was so handsome. She couldn't look him in the face or speak to him or else she might just explode. Haruhi blushed and looked down and shook her head 'yes'.

Tamaki didn't think of it as anything and, after waiting for her to lock the door, walked her to the limo waiting on the curb. They got in and Haruhi cupped her hands together in her lap and continued to look down. At first, Tamaki rested his chin in his hand as he stared out of the window, but then he looked at Haruhi and smirked. It almost turned him on to see that he could make her blush and get nervous. He then turned to her.

"Haruhi," He called softly.

"H-h-hai?" She answered and turned towards him robotically.

"You look very cute tonight." He then inched towards her. Her eyes widened and she blushed slightly.

"A-a-arigato" She rubbed her knees together in an attempt to stop her hands from shaking as she noticed him come closer.

"Would it be alright if I kissed you?"

Haruhi bit her bottom lip and nodded her head so slightly that it took Tamaki a moment to realize her answer. He gently held her chin and turned her face towards him and kissed her softly. He then let go and looked at her smooth face. Her eyes slowly opened and she smiled. Tamaki then looked outside of his window and pushed his index finger against the glass. "Look, we're here!"

The limo slowly came to a stop and the two highschoolers exited the car and proceeded into the theatre. They purchased tickets to a romantic comedy and found their seats.

They sat there for a moment in silence, waiting for the movie to start. Haruhi then turns to him and says "Tamaki, about those small, black balls we keep seeing"-

And then the bell rang and the lights dimmed and the movie began. Haruhi sighed and slouched in her seat. Tamaki then turned to her and said "we'll talk about it later when we're at my house, alright?"

Haruhi then rested her arm on the available half of the arm rest and nodded. She then felt his hand reach for hers and she found herself holding hands with him. She turned her face and smiled, and though she didn't notice, so did he. They were both really naive when it came to going out but they were learning- quite quickly at that.

At the end of the movie, they held hands while walking out and shared a good laugh. Haruhi then rested her head against his arm and grasped it with her other arm. Tamaki smiled.

"My favorite part was when they finally found each other." Haruhi said. Tamaki sighed happily.

"Yeah... me too."

They then both got into the limo and began to drive to Tamaki's house. Haruhi laid her head back and smiled. Tonight was going great so far. She never knew she'd have so much fun with someone that she normally found to be very annoying. She then turned her head towards Tamaki when he began to chuckle.

"What?" She asked.

"Heh... oh, it's just that tonight was the first time you've called me Tamaki without the 'senpai' part."

_Eh! That's right! He only told me to call him just plain Tamaki in my dream!_

Haruhi panicked in her head and blushed.

"It's okay, though. I liked it."

Unfortunately for Haruhi, her nervousness had set back in as they got closer to his house. They got out of the limo and Tamaki dismissed the driver for the night. It seemed as though he planned to have a night **completely** alone with Haruhi.

**Author's note: thankfully for you, i had some extra time on my hands. I planned on ending the chapter there but I want to make this a nice long one**

They proceeded to walk into the Suoh residence and Haruhi looked around, astounded at the beautiful house. Tamaki then grabbed her hand and lead her up the stairs.

"Follow me, I'll take you to the lounge."

When he opened the doors, he lead her to a sofa in front of a big screen TV. "Here, make yourself comfortable." He said as he walked over to a counter.

"Thanks," She said, looking around. This room, as well as all of the rest, were extremely extravagent.

"Look!" Tamaki said excitedly, holding up a brown box. "We have commoner's coffee!"

_Rich bastard..._ Haruhi thought to herself but quickly dismissed it. Tamaki then turned on the TV in front of Haruhi and it just so happened to be on the sports challenge which niether of them found much interest in (mainly because they were in the same room) therefore they kept busy with talking to each other.

It didn't take long for them to end up cuddling on the couch. Tamaki's expression then changed. Haruhi noticed this before when they had made-out on her kitchen floor, and it had now come back. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her lips. He continued to do this, and noticing he had not asked permission, between kisses he mumbled into her mouth a soft "sorry". After a short while he stopped and looked at her. She looked back up at him and blushed slightly.

"Haruhi... being with you gives me the greatest feeling. Kissing you or touching you, if it is imaginable, is even better. We were interrupted last time at your house, and I don't plan on being interrupted again. If it seems at all wrong to you, or if you feel that you're forcing yourself at all, then tell me."

What was happening? It seemed as though the world was moving way too fast while Haruhi was left behind in the dust. What exactly was he speaking of when he said he wasn't going to be interrupted again? What was he going to _do_? Haruhi wanted to burst out laughing, but this moment was too special. She was really at a loss for words and didn't know how to answer, so she left it at placing one hand on his chest and placing her lips on his. His kisses suddenly became stronger, longer, and more passionate. He took advantage of Haruhi's need for air as she opened her mouth and placed his tongue inside (waiting until she breathed, of course). Tamaki's hand moved from cupping her jawline to resting on her shoulder, and then to her waist. He slowly laid her down on the sofa and continued to kiss her, but adjusted himself between her legs. His hands crept up her shirt and he rubbed the small of her back. She couldn't help but give a small but appreciative moan into his mouth. Little she know that that was what he was waiting for; a sign to tell him to continue. Tamaki raised her shirt up over her head and saw her cute little tanktop she used rather than a bra (for her, it wouldn't make a difference). Haruhi was so carried away by his skilled kissing that she hardly realized what she wasn't wearing. Tamaki moved forward, causing her legs to bend and circle around his waist. He then quickly removed his own shirt before continuing.

She marveled at the sight of his toned body. But before long he got back to kissing her. This time, he began to stroke her belly and slowly moved his fingers to her chest where he first circled around one of her hardened nipples and moved his kisses towards her neck. Haruhi's breathing began to hasten. She blushed at his touch, and frankly, was quite embarassed. Though she could have guessed this might happen, she wasn't really prepared for this. She then shivered as she felt his hand touch her bare stomach and reach up her shirt to where he had left off. He then began to play with both centers, pinching them and circling around them, causing Haruhi to breathe heavily and gasp every now and then. His mouth then moved again, this time to replace his fingers. Haruhi gasped and moaned as he teased her with his tongue.

"Tamaki" She moaned. She had never felt this before. Though she was swept up by the wonderful feeling he was giving her, she couldn't help but think how weird this situation was, mainly because, she didn't know what to do with herself. She didn't know if she was responding right or anything.

But Tamaki's movements just got better and better. His licking soon turned to sucking and then soft, occasional nips with his teeth. He looked up and Haruhi to see how she was doing and then kissed her lips again. "How are you doing?" He asked with a smirk; he said it so calmly as if he did this every day.

"I don't really know what to do with myself." Haruhi confessed, slightly out of breath.

"You don't have to do anything. Tonight I'm doing this for you." Without dely, he moved downward to undo her belt. When he began to loosen it, he hesitated for a moment and took a deep breath. He was going to see Haruhi, and she was going to be all his. Of course, this was her first time to do anything of this sort (though it was his too, strangely enough), so he knew it would be better to make her his another time. But that night he planned to please her nevertheless.

Haruhi propped herself up on her elbows to see what he was doing. Her eyes widened and she blushed. "Eh, Tamaki, I'm not really, you know... down... there..."

He chuckled. "I doesn't matter."

She laid back down in embarassment. Though she didn't really know what he was planning on doing, exaclty, she worried more about scaring him away by the small amount of pubic hair she had.

He slid down her pants, and propped up her legs. He then slowly slid down her panties and his breathing got heavier. Out of shyness, Haruhi put her knees together and Tamaki sat up. He kissed her on the neck and whispered in her ear. "Don't be nervous... just try to relax." It was almost scary how much this reminded her of her dream in the auditorium that day at school. She then noticed his hand sliding down her stomach and between her legs as he slowly pressed against her hood with one finger, moving in circles, as he continued to kiss her neck. She breathed quickly until his motions stopped and he moved down again.

"Are you seriously gonna-?" She began to ask and he chuckled.

"You'll see why in a second." He answered confidently.

He placed himself between her legs and put a thumb on both sides of her to open her to him. He then slowly placed his tongue on her and she sat up abruptly with a quick, load moan. He smiled as she put her hand on the back of his head. She then put one hand behind her to keep her up. She couldn't have possibly stayed still when he did that. He then made long strokes against her womanhood and Haruhi pressed her lips together to try to stop from making so much noise.

His tongue moved up and down against her for a while and then stopped so he could look at her. She was blushing and panting and he felt himself get hard. He tried to control himself and continued his work. His long motions soon turned into quick movements back and forth and Haruhi began to unconscously move in circles against him. He flicked his tongue at her bud and she threw her head back and moaned as she rubbed the back of his head. God, he was so good at this. But how? Haruhi didn't care to ask herself questions now. She was too caught up with Tamaki's tongue. One of Tamaki's fingers then began to rub in circles around her clitoris as he slowly began to push his doting tongue inside of her. Haruhi gasped and grabbed a fistful of blond hair. He moved his tongue around in search of Haruhi's spot. Haruhi couldn't stop from moaning. It was like a waterfall of sounds pouring out of her. When Tamaki withdrew, he noticed his couch underneath her had gotten wet and he chuckled inside. He then sat up and kissed her on her lips as he held one thigh with one hand and stroked her womanhood with the other. Haruhi relax a bit but then called out at Tamaki slid one slender finger inside of her. Her moans got louder and Tamaki began to kiss her neck and chest. His motions went from slow to quicker pumping as the rest of his hand grinded against Haruhi's soft flesh.

"Ta-Ta-Tamki!"

Suddenly they heard a car pull up in the driveway. All motion stopped.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it-_ Tamaki cursed in his head. This was the second time. Haruhi looked up at him with a worried expression. As they heard a doorknob turn, they sprung up and gathered each other's clothes and put them on quickly.

"Is it alright that I'm here?" Haruhi asked, putting her underwear back on and then her pants.

"Yeah, it's no problem; we just need to act like nothing happened."

...What did happen? It all seemed to happen so fast. Haruhi put the rest of her clothes on and then pointed at the wet spot on his couch.

"What about that?"

"Eh! Just sit on it!" Tamaki said, running to the window as Haruhi plopped herself down, looking around to see if she covered it all. She looked over at Tamaki and found herself staring at him. Why did he do that? Of course she wasn't complaining but it made her think. He then hurried over and sat next to her as he turned the channel to an anime station. His grandmother then peeked her head inside of the door.

"Tamaki?" She called with a deep, raspy voice.

"Yes, grandmother?" He turned around and looked over the top of the couch.

"Who is here with you?"

"Oh, just my gir- eh, friend." Tamaki answered innocently. Haruhi turned around and smiled.

"Hello. Thank you for letting me stay here."

Tamaki's grandmother then squinted her eyes, glared at the two of them for a moment, and then slowly left the room. After the door closed, the two sighed heavily and then Tamaki chuckled. Haruhi turned to him curiously and then he turned to her. He then left a kiss on her forehead.

"Until next time, I guess." He said, looking back at the TV. Haruhi then slouched and blushed. Then she suddenly popped up.

"AH! CRAP!! My told me to not stay out too late!" Haruhi said, beginning to stand up. Tamaki sighed.

"I want us to be able to stay together... and not have to part once it gets late..." He began to trail off.

"Gomen..." Haruhi said, holding his hand. "I do need a ride though, if that's alright."

Tamaki jumped up and lead her out of the door. "Yes! A ride! Indeed!"

------------------

Odd ending... no? OH GOD! BAD THINGS HAPPEN!!! xC

I hope you're happy... just to let you guys know, I loathe the word... hipple with an 'n'

I HATE IT! and also sensation.

"I bet you sat in your room one night and thought to yourself: hmmm... oh la la! Nipple sensation!"

NO! '' . 

Tune in next time :D


	6. Motives Revealed

A/N: WOWY ZOWY! IM HERE AGAIN! this is super rare... really, it is... i usually stop working on something after the fifth chapter but NO! NOT THIS TIME! im a good little girl! :D

R&R for chapter 7! (though its pretty much already written)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Tamaki reentered his house after giving Haruhi a ride. He stretched as he began to walk up the stairs, yawning and squinting. He then stopped as he saw his grandmother step out from inside of the shadows. He nodded politely and walked in the direction of his bedroom, not suspecting anything.

"Tamaki..." His grandmother called sharply.

He turned around slowly and answered.

"Yes?"

"Who was that girl?"

"I.. told you. She's a friend-" He answered, rather defensively.

"Don't bring that hussy back in here; ever again."

Tamaki's eyes widened and his bottom lip quivered in pure shock.

"Wha-what? What's wrong with her?"

"Next Wednesday you'll be meeting someone very important. I can't afford for you to be distracted by a some commoner."

He walked over, arms out and hands open, trying to reason with her.

"She's not a hussy and she's not 'some commoner'!-" Tamaki then stopped as his grandmother's wrinkled hand struck his face.

"And you have FEELINGS for her! If you have any respect left for me, **your mother**, or yourself... you won't associate yourself with that girl any longer."

She stared him down until he turned his head. She then walked back into the darkness and into her room. Tamaki stood in shock for a moment with his fists clenched tight, grinding his teeth with rage. How could he stand to stay away from Haruhi? He could hardly stand a weekend without seeing her. He turned around and walked the other direction, towards his room.

"Good morning, Senpai!" Haruhi grinned to the sulking boy aside her. She observed for just a moment, and then noticed this was serious (not just one of his overdramatic sulks). He turned from her and sat in a chair not too far away in the third music room. She followed him and stood before him.

"What's wrong?" She asked, leaning in.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you..." He tried to reject her as best he could. He thought back to what his grandmother told him earlier that morning.

_"Remember; if you talk to that girl, we'll have her scholarship revoked. Do you hear me?"_

_"Yes, ma'am..."_

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi asked, trying to understand. She then quietly gasped. "Did your grandmother find out about... uhm... well..."

"I don't know. But... I shouldn't have made you come home with me." He rested his head in his hand. Her mouth hung slightly open and she shook her head slowly.

She walked away, head full of questions, but thought it may be best to leave him alone at the moment. Things were too complicated, and she couldn't be distracted from her customers right now, even at a moment like this.

Wednesday came around quicker than Tamaki wished. When he walked downstairs for breakfast, he was greeted by his grandmother who quickly lead him into the dining room. There he saw a young woman, sitting and sipping tea. She had bright blue eyes and light brown hair. He looked back and forth between his grandmother and this stranger. When the wide-eyed girl caught sight of him, she quickly stood up and bowed.

"Good morning, Suou-sama," she spoke cheerfully.

"Tamaki, this is Tonnerre Ếclair. She is the heiress of the Tonnerre Group in France. She came all the way here to meet you; and you may find that she has something you are very interested in. I'll leave you two alone." His grandmother left them, and it was silent for a moment. Tamaki stared at his guest for a moment, expressionless. His years worth of etiquette training then kicked in and he walked to her, took her hand, and kissed it.

"Nice to meet you."

Éclair smiled in a near repulsive way and lifted her seeing glasses to her eyes to inspect Tamaki.

"Suou-sama, I have very important business to discuss with you," she said as Tamaki took a seat next to her. "Your family and mine want to join our businesses and form an alliance and therefore grow seven-fold. With our combined efforts, both my and your families' companies will skyrocket in value. The only way that this can be accomplished is if we make a deal."

Tamaki ceased his breathing for a moment.

"…And I believe I'll have an offer you will not be able to refuse." She made that disgusting face again. Tamaki waited for her to continue, but she held him dangling for nearly 20 seconds.

"We believe that the only way that we can seal this pact is if you and I, the heirs to our parent's estates, marry."

Tamaki's eyes widened. This couldn't be happening. So _this_ was why his grandmother wished for him to lose interest in Haruhi so desperately. This was simply outrageous! Tamaki opened his mouth to speak, but before he let out a sound, Éclair jumped in.

"Before you state your answer, I would just like to let you know the consequences of refusing." Éclair reached into the small purse in her lap and pulled out a small black ball. Tamaki jumped in his seat at the sight of it.

"This small ball is a recording device. I have been able to monitor the Host Club's every single movement since last month."

"How did you" –

"I got a little help from some of your classmates as well." She placed the ball back into her purse and snapped it shut. "Thanks to this, I have gained some valuable information on your dear Fujioka Haruhi."

Tamaki's heart pulsed at his ribs and his stomach flew to his throat. This couldn't be happening. Did she know that Haruhi was a girl? If Haruhi left, where would she go? When would he ever see her?

"Blackmail…" He said, staring at the purse.

"I didn't want it to come to this, Suou-sama, but after witnessing your infatuation with that 'shemale' host in your club, I couldn't let you get away that easily." She stood up gently from her seat and walked to a window. "Now that you understand what is at stake, what is your answer?"

He clenched his fists. This woman was evil, and to even imagine marriage with her made him cringe with nausea. Tamaki stared at his knees. She turned back around to face him.

"Well?"

Tamaki took a deep breath. Life without Haruhi was like no life at all. He felt his skin tingle, almost to the point of perspiration.

"Fine." Tamaki stood up. "I will marry you."

* * *

A/N: Hey! I know it's short but chapter 7 is the final chapter! Woot woot! I gotta be honest with you guys, though. I kinda forgot that fanfiction . net existed. Then I read all of your comments and I felt that this might raise your spirits if only a little bit.

AND GUESS WHAT'LL HAPPEN! I WANNA HEAR YOUR PREDICTIONS! :D


End file.
